You Pull Me In And I'm A Little More Brave
by thelilacfield
Summary: Blaine loves the more animalistic aspects of his boyfriend's personality, always has loved them since the day he caught him lazing on a branch close to the top of a tree in the Dalton woods, tail flicking lazily at the leaves and his breath rumbling with contented purrs.


_Or, human!Blaine discovers his tiger-hybrid boyfriend's penchant for having his tail touched._

__**Warning: **tiger-hybrid!Kurt

* * *

Blaine loves the more animalistic aspects of his boyfriend's personality, always has loved them since the day he caught him lazing on a branch close to the top of a tree in the Dalton woods, tail flicking lazily at the leaves and his breath rumbling with contented purrs. He loves Kurt's eyes, the slit pupils that get wider in low light and their ember yellow, dappled green. He loves it when Kurt basks in patches of sun or wriggles around on his back in freshly-cut grass. When he sees a bug creeping across the ground and his instincts have him crouching to the ground before his more human side kicks in, wiggling his butt as he zones in on his prey. He especially adores it when Kurt purrs and nuzzles his face into whatever inches of Blaine he can reach.

The sunlight stripes Blaine's blue and white striped comforter between the slats of the blinds keeping the glare of the midday sun out of Blaine's room as Kurt presses close and arches his back to get even closer on top of Blaine, purring low in his throat, in a way he doesn't even realise he's doing, and Blaine smiles against his lips, shuddering at the slight sting of Kurt's sharp canines into his lower lip as he nips at it, his fingernails digging into Blaine's sides, sending electricity jolting through him at the drag of the tips over his sensitive skin.

"Mmm, _yes_," Kurt murmurs against Blaine's lips, locking his legs tight either side of Blaine's waist and pressing even closer, purrs growing louder, and Blaine can feel their vibrations in Kurt's chest against his own. "_Oh_, you kiss so well, I can feel it everywhere, so warm and nice."

"Oh really?" Blaine teases, arching an eyebrow at his boyfriend, securing his hands on Kurt's back as he pulls him down to lie flat on top of him. "Can you feel it down your tail when I kiss you?" He leans up to kiss Kurt, deep and a little dirty, and reaches down to pet at the soft fur of Kurt's tail, swaying at the air behind him, running his hand from base to tip and back down, ruffling the fur in the wrong direction.

Kurt's reaction is instantaneous, and a little unexpected. He jerks down, pressing the bulge of his erection down into Blaine's stomach, making a sound somewhere between a mewl, a growl and a moan, arching back into Blaine's touch and thrusting down to ground his cock against Blaine's abdominal muscles, getting himself into a rhythm, mewling and purring and writhing beneath Blaine's hands. "Oh _God_, that's amazing, it's perfect, you're perfect, it just feels so good, please don't stop," he begs.

Blaine shakes his head frantically, so completely turned on by the flush in Kurt's cheek and the bead of sweat sliding down the tendons of his neck and the perfect **O **of his wet, parted lips with every ragged pant and drawn-out, desperate mewl. "Never, baby, never, just keep going," he whispers, licking at Kurt's neck, the salty tang of sweat on his skin. "Take what you need, don't hold back, let me see you. So beautiful, Kurt, gorgeous and sexy like this."

Kurt throws his head back and whines, utterly desperate, and his purring rises in pitch and volume as he tenses, eyes squeezed shut, and it takes Blaine a moment to realise he's coming, spilling into his pants just from this, just from Blaine dragging his hand down his tail, wrapped into a neat fist and tugging. "_Blaine_," Kurt whines throatily, and collapses on top of Blaine, still purring, softer now and utterly content, tucking his head into the crook of Blaine's neck and licking his skin with his rough tongue.

"Kurt, _please_," Blaine whispers desperately, straining up to press his own erection against Kurt. Kurt still nuzzles at him, warm and pliable and purring on top of him, but one hand comes to life and slides downwards, cupping over Blaine and squeezing, jerking him off in three quick, rough strokes before he's coming too, squeezing his arms tight around Kurt, eyes rolling back in his head as he cried out, "_Kurt_!"

When they're curled up in a patch of sunlight pooling on the bed, Blaine rolls over to face Kurt and teases, "So, your tail, huh?"

Kurt buries his face in the pillow with a groan. "Erogenous zone," he says, words muffled by the cotton. "Not my fault, it's a knee-jerk reaction. You thought it was hot."

Blaine smiles and pulls Kurt closer to his body, stroking at his side and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I really did," he promises, and lets Kurt's soft humming purrs lull him to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
